


Kiss it better

by FlowerSoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Sassy Kyungsoo, it supposed to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerSoo/pseuds/FlowerSoo
Summary: kyungsoo fell on his butt





	Kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanna say that im sorry for this?

The sound of Baekhyun’s laugh echoes through the cafeteria, making heads turn to look at the table that he is seated. It’s not like the people on the table care since being the center on attention is normal to them.

“Kindly shut the fuck up, Byun,” Kyungsoo grumbles before throwing a piece of fries at Baekhyun direction. His cheeks are tinted red, still embarrassed by what happened earlier.

The blonde male only laughs harder. “He fell on his butt and I swear he bounced back,” Baekhyun wheezes and put his palm on his chest since it’s getting hard to breath with all the laughter.

The disgruntled looking Kyungsoo could only glare at the noisy male before continues to sulk on his seat. “Are you okay, Soo? Does anything hurt?” his ever loyal (and dumb) boyfriend, Jongin asks.

The smaller male pouts and whines at his boyfriend about how embarrassing his experience was and how Baekhyun didn’t even help him. “My pride and my ass hurt so badly. I think I broke something.”

Jongin’s eyes widen. What if Kyungsoo broke his ass? Oh no.

“Your ass is too fat so I doubt about it,” Minseok comments, making Baekhyun spurts out his drink on his food. Jongdae and Chanyeol are wheezing next to each other while Sehun look like he wants nothing but to be there.

Kyungsoo almost want to hit Minseok’s face but he remembers that Minseok probably gonna buy him food this weekend so he stop himself from throwing his whole lunch at everyone. Instead, he continues to sulk and Jongin hugs his boyfriend’s shoulder so Kyungsoo can lean on him. “Why are we friend with them?” Kyungsoo asks out loud to Jongin.

“Because they look pitiful,” Jongin replies back, face serious.

“Hey! We heard that,” Chanyeol complains but Kyungsoo just glares at him.

The table is quiet for a while before Jongdae pops out a question, making the conversation flows like normal. Jongin is staring into spaces and suddenly, he say it out loud what he had in mind.

“If your ass hurt, can I kiss it better?”

…

…

…

“What the fuck, dude!” Sehun complaints. He looks second away from punching Jongin on the face.

The other groans and grumbles but there is Kyungsoo- who is practically glowing. “You will?”

“Kyungsoo!” Minseok groans but the male ignores him and continues to bat his lashes at his boyfriend.

Jongin kisses their nose together making their friends groans in unison at the pda before whispering his reply. “I’ll eat your ass and fuck you after. How’s that?”

Kyungsoo squeals and pulls Jongin into a hug before kissing his cheeks. “I love you so damn much!”

“Me too, baby.”

“That was fucking gross, dude,” Sehun groans and Jongin just smiles brightly at his friend.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: flowersoo12 for more fics update


End file.
